Ghost
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Short One shot. Inspired by the last 6 seconds of the fast and furious 6 trailer. Contains a small spoiler, summary is my own not based on trailer. READERS HAVE BEEN WARNED! Working in Berlin, Dom and Brian are in persuit of the second in command. They get a surprise when it's revealed to be none other then Letty. Her reaction isn't what Dom expected.


_Inspired by todays trailer release! How amazing was that BTW? This idea just kind of popped into my head, despite of what I actually think in that particular scene from the trailer, I thought it was good enough for a story. Inspired by the last 6 seconds or so, so if you haven't seen it yet I would just like to say it doesn't ruin much of it. Interested in what everyone thinks! Enjoy!_

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I narrowed my eyes at the car in front that I was following. Glancing behind me I saw Brian close behind. We had been trying to stop this team that Hobbs had sent us in to help him with. These guys were skilled, they had been trained by someone high up. Despite the drama that had surrounded us with this job, I couldn't get that picture out of my head. The surveillance pictures that Hobbs had shown us just days ago had turned up something unexpected.

_Letty_

If what he showed was true and she was alive, working for this team, then I was going to try my hardest to find her. Thing was I also had to bring everyone else down at the same time. It was proving to be a challenge. How did you forget something like that? Every time we came in contact with the other team all I could think about was if it was Letty. What if we hurt her? Or worse actually killed her for real this time.

Sighing I shook my head. I needed to focus on what was happening now.

The car I was speeding after took a sharp left into oncoming traffic in an attempt to ditch me but I was prepared. I took the same route, glancing in the mirror to make sure Brian was still with me. He was.

'_The buster had learned how to control a car.'_ I thought jokingly.

Stepping up my speed, I weaved in and out of the busy traffic trying to keep up with the silver vehicle. Whoever was driving was a damn good driver, he knew how to handle his car. As far as I knew the guy in the car was second in command. I hadn't seen anyone drive like this since Letty.

'_Could it be?_' I wondered briefly but pushed the thought aside. I needed to concentrate on bringing that car to a stop. Only then would I find out who the driver was.

Making sure Brian was keeping up with me, I picked up my speed to try and catch up to the car that was rapidly putting distance between us. Gear shifting and slowing as I saw a sharp turn coming up, I watched as the car swerved suddenly almost losing control. The driver had obviously not seen the turn. I hit the brake slightly and turned the sharp corner with ease, glancing behind to see Brian having done the same. Mia would kill me if I didn't get him back in one piece.

I focused as I pushed my car to the max. We were off the streets now, which I was grateful for. We were on an empty road that ran through an industrial lot. The car was trying to outrun me still but the car was at its max. Seeing an opening I took it. None to gently I clipped the tail of the car making it spin out and stop. I was thankful the car didn't flip, Hobbs would be pissed if I killed the driver. Especially the second in command. Getting out of the car, I stood looking towards the car as the door swung open.

As I watched the door swing open and reveal the person driving, I couldn't believe it. I stopped in shock as I registered who the person was emerging from the car. She looked just as shocked to see me but her face went blank a second later. Before I could react she pulled her gun on me and fired. I dove to the side but winced as a bullet hit my arm. Turning back to the love of my life who I had thought was dead, I watched as she quickly got back into her car and sped off. The only evidence that she had ever been there was the cloud of dust that was settling and the ach in my arm from the gun shot.

"Letty… shit. Dom… Dom? You okay man?" Brian asked as he ran to my side.

"She shot at me." I spoke stunned.

"Man you've been hit, we gotta get you back to Mia." He spoke quickly.

"She shot at me Brian." He looked at me unsure of what to say before he spoke gently.

"I think it's safe to say she's not the same person anymore Dom." He said quietly as he held pressure to my wound.

"But to shoot?" I asked stunned.

"We don't know her story… and you left her. She's probably angry." He spoke softly knowing that he was bringing up some painful memories. I said nothing in return, too lost in my thoughts.

"Come on, we better head back. Tell Hobbs of what we've learnt. He'll be after her now too." I looked at him hard.

"We can't leave her Brian. I won't let Hobbs get her." I vowed.

"Dom she's one of them now, there's nothing we can do for her." He spoke.

"You don't turn your back on family, even if they turn their back on you." I spoke quietly watching as he paused.

"We'll talk with Hobbs. Right now you need to get that bullet wound looked at." He said helping me to my feet.

"You gunna be right to drive?" He asked and I nodded as we got into our cars. Starting mine I couldn't help but stare at the last place I had seen her. She was alive; it was like I had seen a ghost but she was real. So real.

I followed Brian back to the base unable to get the thoughts of her out of my mind. The way she looked at me, shocked before she just blanked out.

'_Did she not remember me? Was she angry? Was she undercover? What the hell was going on?'_ I thought as I drove behind Brian. I needed to track her down, talk to her. Find out where the hell she had been all these years while I thought she was dead.

I needed answers.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
